


In A Different Universe

by BBH_HRJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBH_HRJ/pseuds/BBH_HRJ
Summary: It was the 3 of them. Well technically there was 5 of them, but those 3 were the closest. They all believed it was always going to be just the 3 of them, Jungwoo, Lucas, and Renjun.Renjun was the youngest and they all loved to baby him for it, Lucas the most. Jungwoo at the time just saw it as friendly banter, nothing more.





	In A Different Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/lailaliz%2318/playlist/362mTuPNrlIDCjxpZ94xRq)  
> It's what I was listening to while writing this.

Walking to the seemingly only empty table in the joint, Jungwoo takes his seat in the quaint little coffee shop. Having already ordered his drink, all he was waiting for was the sandwich he ordered.

It was around 68 degrees that late afternoon, but Jungwoo decided that ordering an oreo frappuccino was the best decision. Due to his _great_ beverage choice, he was beginning to shake a little from the cold.

After a few more moments of quiet shakes, he finally hears his name being called. He jumps out of the seat and makes his way to the counter grabbing the sandwich before quickly scurrying back over to his spot.

He sits there munching on a breakfast sandwich, even as dusk was turning into evening. He places his half-eaten food down and rests his head on the table, trying to look at his phone without the harsh glare of the lights around him. He sits like that for a few moments before it happens.

“Hey.” is all he hears and he all but jumps up from his position. He comes face to face with _him._

_Of course. Of course, it’s him out of all the people I could’ve seen here today._

Of course, being the genius Jungwoo so obviously is, he yells, “Oh my gosh!” in return. After the initial shock, Jungwoo marvels at the male in front of him. He realizes his reaction a little late and then politely says hello in return. _Him,_ Lucas, smiles his infamous smile and goes to the counter to order his drink. Jungwoo picks up the other half of his uneaten sandwich and begins a weak attempt to finish it as a distraction.

After ordering his drink, Lucas decided to sit on the other side of the table Jungwoo had occupied. After looking at him for a few moments, Jungwoo finally asks the question that’s been on the tip of his tongue the whole time. “What are you doing here?” Lucas just laughs, not noticing the underlying anxiety in Jungwoo’s voice. “I come here to do my homework often. It's actually pretty relaxing.”

“I see.. but what about your house?"

“Both my parents are still at work right now, so I'd be alone. The only exception being my dog of course."

“Oh."

Just then Lucas hears his name being called and gets up to get the drink. Shortly after receiving it, he turns to Jungwoo and lifts his drink in the air as a goodbye. Lucas then turns in the opposite direction where he placed his belongings, starting his homework. Jungwoo stares at his back for a while, realizing he'd die if he ever got caught.

_I never asked about his boyfriend… And he never told either._

Jungwoo believed that if Lucas randomly brought up his boyfriend he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. It's bad enough that he sees them in class flirting and making him feel like a third wheel, but then if the same were to happen to him outside of school in front of his face? Jungwoo’s not quite certain of how'd he react.

However, Jungwoo is happy for Lucas and his developed love life. The same couldn't be said for Jungwoo in the slightest. He believed his main problem to be the male sitting on the opposite side of the building. Closing his eyes, he pictures life before it all began.

 

**_✧༺♥༻∞_ ** **_6 months prior_ ** **_∞༺♥༻✧_ **

 

_It was the 3 of them. Well technically there was 5 of them, but those 3 were the closest. They all believed it was always going to be just the 3 of them, Jungwoo, Lucas, and Renjun._

_Renjun was the youngest and they all loved to baby him for it, Lucas the most. Jungwoo at the time just saw it as friendly banter, nothing more._

_They were all planning to go and hang out, but Lucas and the others were too busy, so it ended up being just Jungwoo and Renjun. They decided to make it an overnight stay while they were at, after all, they had nothing better to do. And that’s how they found themselves sitting on Renjun’s floor in the corner of his room talking about everything and nothing._

_That is when Jungwoo mindlessly pops the question, the question he still regrets asking to this day._

_“Is there anyone you're interested in?"_

_He noticed the growing blush on Renjun’s face._

_“W-well there is this one guy...:” Jungwoo leans even closer to Renjun in anticipation._

_“Yes…” Jungwoo tries to pry, convincing Renjun to spill more._

_Renjun mumbles something under his breath and releases a big sigh._

_“Okay, here goes nothing. I like Lucas.”_

_Everything stops in the world. It’s completely silent and only the mix of their combined ragged breaths could be heard._

_Jungwoo feels everything around him shatter, but he soon comes to his senses and smiles wide for Renjun. It all happened in the span of two seconds but for Jungwoo it felt like 2 eternities._

_“Wow! That’s just so… Wow!”_

_“I know right? Who would ever expect that?”_

_“Not me, that’s for sure.”_

_Renjun laughs and Jungwoo fake laughs along with him, attempting to mask his feeling the best he can. After, they continue talking about Renjun’s crush on Lucas and Jungwoo tries his best to act like the supportive friend he’s supposed to be._

 

**_✧༺♥༻∞_ ** **_Present_ ** **_∞༺♥༻✧_ **

 

Long story short, a month later Renjun said that he was a bad bitch, wasn’t no coward and expressed his feelings to Lucas himself. He thanked Jungwoo for the boost in his confidence as he said he probably would’ve never felt this way if it wasn’t for Jungwoo being so supportive. To his surprise, Lucas accepted his proposal at being boyfriends and now they’ve been dating for about 5 months now.

Renjun has never been happier, while Jungwoo has never been sadder. He knows the whole group has noticed the change in his demeanor, but no one has spoken up about it. He continues to go about his day to day life, but without the same color, he used to see.

Every day is the same. Wake up, go to school, go to work, maybe eat between those times, and then go back to sleep. He rarely sees anyone anymore, he just doesn’t believe he has the strength anymore. Whenever he does he has to act like the proudest and happiest friend out there. But there is only so much one person can take.

“Hey.” Jungwoo jumps, shot out of his train of thought.

"Just wanted to tell you bye before I left. So… bye.” Lucas chuckles awkwardly trying to mask an emotion Jungwoo can’t place.

“...Bye…” Jungwoo sends him a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, Lucas seemingly noticing, but choosing to refrain from commenting on it instead.

Lucas grins at him and turns to leave, Jungwoo noticing the two drinks he’s carrying in his hand.

 

**_✧༺♥༻ ∞༺♥༻✧_ **

 

Later that day Jungwoo is back in his apartment getting ready to turn in for the night. Right on cue, when the clock strikes twelve, he gets the text. However, today it had a little more than usual.

 

**_Lucas [12:00 am]: goodnight_ **

**_Lucas [12:00 am]: i was really happy to see u today_ **

**_Lucas [12:03 am]: u looked good as always_ **

 

Jungwoo just sighs and throws his phone on the bed. Just like he says to himself every night, “I’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> To my secret santa,  
> I hope you like it! I'm really not really an angst writer but I tried my best!
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely beta! Amy, you're the best! I love you, hun!
> 
> Happy Holidays y'all!!


End file.
